This invention relates generally to dispensers and in particular relates to an improvement in dispensers for dispensing creams, emulsions, and the like which are dispensed or extruded through openings or apertures by pressurizing the cream, emulsion or the like.
As is known to those skilled in such dispenser arts, such cream, emulsion or the like is placed in a container above a pusher or plunger which is advanced, generally by rotating an associated member which is usually the applicator, whereupon the pusher or plunger is advanced within the container to pressurize the cream, emulsion or the like and dispense or extrude it through openings formed in the applicator. As is further known to those skilled in the art, such dispensers dispense a cream, emulsion or the like when the applicator is rotated in but one direction and such dispensers do not dispense upon the applicator being rotated in the opposite direction. Hence, a user of such dispenser upon rotating the applicator in the improper direction may falsely believe the dispenser to be empty and may discard a dispenser in anger believing the provider of the cream, emulsion or the like to have short changed him by selling him a dispenser only partially filled. This phenomenon can cause undeserved ill will toward the supplier of the cream, emulsion or the like and can cause the undue loss of sales.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the dispenser art for a dispenser wherein the applicator which is rotated to cause dispensing of the dispensable material can be turned in only one direction, i.e. the proper direction causing dispensing, and wherein the applicator cannot be rotated in the improper direction which does not cause dispensing or wherein the applicator may be rotated only limitedly in the improper direction. Such control of direction of rotation of the applicator causing dispensing will insure that the user of the dispenser exhausts the entire supply of cream, emulsion or the like available for dispensing and hence the supplier of the dispensable material will enjoy increased good will and increased sales.
Still further, as is known to those skilled in the dispenser art wherein the dispensable material such as a cream, emulsion or the like is dispensed by pressurizing such dispensable material, the problem of post-dispensing continues to persist and perplex. The problem of post-dispensing is the problem of unwanted dispensing of dispensable material after the user of the dispenser has ceased to operate or rotate the applicator to cause wanted dispensing. As is known to those skilled in such dispenser art, once the user has rotated the applicator sufficiently to cause the wanted amount of dispensing, and upon cessation of rotation of the applicator, further unwanted dispensing occurs--this further unwanted dispensing of dispensable material being known as post-dispensing. While not wishing to be bound by theory, post-dispensing is generally believed to be caused by the fact that the dispensable material, cream, emulsion or the like, is at least partially compressible or pressurizable and hence upon the dispensible material being compressed or pressurized to cause wanted dispensing and upon further pressurizing ceasing, the compressed or pressurized dispensable material attempts to expand thereby causing the unwanted post-dispensing. Alternatively, and again not wishing to be bound by theory, it is also generally believed that such dispensable material such as a cream, emulsion or the like, includes or has entrapped therein air bubbles which are partially compressible or pressurizable and these air bubbles upon being partially compressed or pressurized during wanted extrusion cause the post-dispensing upon cessation of the wanted dispensing by the user.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the dispenser art for a dispenser provided with means for preventing such post-dispensing of dispensable material.